Do you love me?
by jzekyllhyde
Summary: After a long day at school Jean and Armin decided to go into town, after doing everything that they wanted to do they decided to stroll around. Armin starts to feel unwell due to the crowd and asks if he could go back to Jeans flat where Jean currently lives alone...


**This is my first story and I have just written a small paragraph so far. If you like it please comment your thoughts and I shall try and update it in a few days with the next paragraph. This is the first paragraph and its based from an RP that I did with one of my IGers. If you would also like to check out my IG it's jzekyll_hyde. Enjoy!**

Jean and Armin were silently walking in the city. Jean was annoyed due to Armins timidity.

"Mmm.. Jean..?" Armin said timidly as he walked a one step behind Jean.

"What?!" Jean said exasperated as looked down on Armin who looked helpless and undefended.

"Can...we go back to your place...?" Armin said timidly as he looking down at the ground, afraid to look up at Jeans angry expression.

"What for, moyashi? " He asked, a little bit surprised and taken aback because Armin was taking the initiative.

"I don't feel to well..." he looked up at Jean as he felt suffocated in the crowded streets.

"Pff" Jean laughed under his breath "Ok, let's go moyoshi." Jean grabbed Armins hand and pulled him closer, walking a bit faster then Armin could handle.

"Slow down Jean, I can't walk that fast." he grabbed tightly onto the sleeve of Jeans jumper to slow him down.

Jean shrugged Armin off and started to walk even faster, leavin Armin behind him.

"Jean please." Armin started to fall behind Jean. His ankle twisted to the side as he tripped trying to catch up to Jean. Tears started to fall down his face as he looked at his dirty hands and tattered trousers. "J-jean..." he sobbed quietly as the pain of the fall hit him.

Jean stopped in his tracks and slowly made his may to where Armin was crying. He kneeled down beside him and poked his cheek.

"C'mon! Don't be such a cry baby!" Jean scolded him for crying over a fall.

"J-jean..." Armin sobbed even more as he wrapped his arms around Jeans neck.

Jean scooped Armin up and carried him through the dimly-lit alley which lead to house. Armins head leaned against Jeans chest. He blushed at the sound of Jeans beating heart and buried his head in Jeans chest.

"What's wrong miyoshi? You embarrassed?" Jean teased Armin.

"Stop calling me miyoshi." Armin mumbled into Jeans chest as he blushed from embarrassment.

"But you are one." Jean chuckles as he slides his hand down Armins trousers.

"J-jean.. not here..." Armin mumbled as he grasped the back of Jeans gakuran.

"Pervy miyoshi." Jean laughed as he opened the front door and carried Armin into the two bedroom flat.

"Stop teasing me." Armin said gingerly as Jean slipped his shoes off and bought him into the flat. Placing him on the couch he examined Armins Left ankle.

"It's fine." Jean comfirmed. Armin became more self conscious of Jean as his large silhouette stood over him. Armins eyes traced over Jeans build body which was polar opposite to his. Embarrassing thoughts flooded Armins mind as he realised that they were alone in Jeans room.

Jean leant over and whispered "What are you thinking of that's making you blush like this?"

Armins face reddened as he felt Jeans hot breath on his ear. He starred at Jeans eyes before slowly leaning in to kiss him. Wrapping his arms around Jeans neck he pulled him closer. Jean placed his right leg in-between Armins and nugde it against his crotch which made Armin get an erection. Slowly breaking away from the kiss, Jean questioned "What do you want Armin?"

Armins face was burning red with embarrassment as he turned away from Jeans piercing gaze. Tears started to slowly form in the corners of his eyes as the embarrassment and the silence was killing him.

"Why do you always tease me like that?" Armin mumbled through the tears that were slowly building up.

Jean still looked at him with a blank expression as Armins tears started to flow. He quickly covered his eyes with the back of this hands are he tried to wipe away the tears that were stream down his face.

Jean grabbed Armins hands which were in the process of hiding his face. He slowly leant in closer and liked the tears that were still flowing from Armins eyes.


End file.
